Novos Marotos em Hogwarts, novo trio em Hogwarts
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Uma nova geração de Black's, Potter's e Weasley's chegam à Hogwarts.
1. Introdução

Esta fic foi feita há mesmo muito tempo, é teve como base uma primeira fic, que eu escrevi com a minha bruxinha (DanielaMPotter).

Têm várias personagens inventadas, e outra que já existiram.

É necessários saber alguns factos, antes de lerem a fic.

Sirius Black não morreu, Bellatrix empurrou para o véu, mas quando ela morreu, Sirius voltou e agora está casado com uma amiga de infância, Kate.

Os dois têm uma filha Lindsay Black, por quem James Sirius Potter, está apaixonado.

Harry Potter têm uma irmã gémea, Sofia Potter, que Harry conhece no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Sofia é casada com Oliver Wood com quem têm duas filhas, Inês e Abby Wood.

James e Lily Potter, voltaram ao "mundo dos vivos", quando Voldemort morreu.

Remus e Ninfadora não morreram.

Espero que gostem e que enviem reviews.

Beijinhos.


	2. Visita a DiagonAll

Visita a Diagon-All e encontro com o novo passado

Dias antes da partida para Hogwarts, todos estavam ansiosos. Era a primeira vez que Albus e Rose iam para Hogwarts.

Depois de um verão fantástico chegou finalmente a última semana de férias.

Lindsay, James, Inês, Abby, Albus e Lily foram a casa de Ron e Hermione convidar Rose e Hugo para irem á Diagon-Al, para comprar o material para Hogwarts. Chegados lá Ron e Hermione estavam sentados á mesa do pequeno-almoço juntamente com Hugo, enquanto Rose tirava o leite do frigorifico. Todos dizem bom dia e James cumprimenta Rose:

- Olá Rose! Olá Hugo! – disse James deixando Rose petrificada –Então Rose, ansiosa? Espero que fiques nos Gryffindor, para ficarmos todos juntos.

Corando mais do que o cabelo ruivo, Rose deixa cair o jarro de leite, ficando atrapalhada.

James ergue a varinha e pronuncia – _Reparo_ – e o jarro de leite volta ao normal enquanto Lindsay suga o leite com a varinha.

- O-obrigado! – Virando-se para Lindsay e James.

- Calma não é preciso ficares assim! Já está tudo bem. – respondeu James descontraído.

- Bem… eu …. Vou lá acima…. Buscar uma coisa! Até já! – disse correndo escadas acima seguida de Abby.

Assim que Rose e Abby desapareceram de vista Inês comenta com Lindsay.

- Estranha atitude, não é?

- Sim… muito estranho! – responde Lindsay

*

A chegada á Diagon-Al é atribulada mas divertida. Enquanto os mais novos juntamente com os pais se dirigem ao banco de Gringotts, James, Lindsay, Inês e Abby dirigem-se a uma feiticeira de ar atarracado para comprarem 4 grandes gelados. Depois disso vão até á loja da Madame Malkin onde esperam, como combinado pelos restantes, que chegam pouco tempo depois.

- Pai, pai, pai anda ver a nova vassoura! Dás-ma? – Perguntou Inês com ar inocente. – Por favor…

- Shiuuuu, cala-te eu depois dou-ta mas não digas á tua mãe. Ela já está farta que eu te dê vassouras! – Disse Oliver

- Boa, boa! James, vou ter a nova Golden Speed!

- Não pode… pai, pai quero a nova Golden Speed! – Pediu James entusiasticamente.

- Não sei já te dei uma nova o ano passado… - respondeu Harry meio exasperado, meio divertido.

- Ai, Harry deixa-te disso! É claro que a tens, James – diz a mãe muito naturalmente colocando-lhe a mão sobre o cabelo.

- Adoro-te mamã! – Disse James, calando-se rapidamente ao ouvir os risos dos amigos. Só Rose parecia não se rir e olhava carinhosamente para James.

Depois de comprarem os mantos, os caldeirões, os livros, dirigem-se ao Ollivander para comprarem as varinhas para Albus e Rose, assim que entram na loja, diz:

- Lindsay Black, 19 centímetros, bordeaux, abrunheiro e núcleo de flor de nascente.

- Inês Potter, 20 centímetros, castanha, salgueiro e núcleo de pena de Fénix.

- James Potter, 23 centímetros, inflexível, núcleo de pluma de Hipogrifo.

Ora, Ora que é o primeiro? - Dirigindo o olhar a Albus e Rose.

- Sou eu, por favor! – Respondeu Rose.

Aproximando-se de Rose tira-lhe as medidas com a fita métrica que trabalha sozinha. Depois de uma jarra partida e da prateleira de cima se ter rachado ao meio, Rose finalmente encontra a sua:

- Muito bem, 18 centímetros, castanho, sabugueiro e núcleo de cauda de pena de unicórnio fêmea, maleável, óptima para Transfiguração. Uma varinha muito delicada devo dizer! Agora tu, rapaz! – disse chamando Albus para junto de si e tirando-lhe também as medidas.

Desta vez os estragos forma um pouco maiores mas depois de muito gozo por parte do irmão James, Albus encontrou a sua varinha:

- Interessante – diz olhando a varinha de Albus entre dedos – 21 centímetros, negra, teixo e núcleo de tendão de coração de dragão! Interessante!

Depois de pagas as varinhas e á saída, chamou Albus á parte:

- Sabes, muitas destas varinhas foram usadas por vários feiticeiros negros. Espero que a uses para o bem, principalmente sendo tu filho de Harry Potter.

Um bocado embaraçado, Albus sai da loja e corre para apanhar Rose que vai agora mais atrás admirando a sua nova varinha.

- Hem… Rose, posso contar-te uma coisa? Tu guardas segredo? – perguntou Albus um pouco envergonhado.

- Claro, somos amigos, não somos?

- Bem sabes… Mr. Ollivander…. – e contou-lhe toda a sua conversa entre ele e Mr. Ollivander.

- Não te preocupes, Albus. Tu não és assim. És uma pessoa fantástica e um óptimo amigo

- Achas mesmo? Ainda bem! – respondeu Albus sentindo-se importante com a atenção que Rose lhe deu.

- Nós vamos ali ao _pub_ vocês ficam aqui a brincar – disse Harry afastando-se com o resto dos adultos.

- Brincar? Nós? Deve pensar que somos algumas crianças! Brincar????? – Disse resignado James, virando-se de repente para Albus e disse – Então Albuzinho! Slytherin com que então! Já compraste a gravata prateada e verde?

- EU NÃO VOU PARA OS SLYTHERIN – disse Albus irritado com James – Os Slytherin não prestam!

- Tu é que não prestas o suficiente para ires para lá – disse uma voz estridente.

Um rapaz de cabelo loiro esbranquiçado, com olhos azuis e com um rosto pontiagudo seguido de dois rapazes bastante corpulentos, parecendo seus capangas encontravam-se frente a frente com James e Albus!

- Quem és tu? – perguntou James em voz alta fazendo com que os restantes se levantassem e se juntassem a eles.

- Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy! – Respondeu o rapaz! – e vocês devem ser os dois Potter.

- Sim eu sou o James e este é o Albus alguma coisa contra!? Oh Malfoy, não é?

- Só o facto de terem nascido!! – Disse Scorpius

E antes que James tivesse tempo de dizer algo, Lindsay dirige-se a ele e diz:

- Deves julgar-te alguém importante!

- Uma sangue puro com esta gente! – Disse sarcasticamente Scorpius.

- Oh, vamos embora, não é preciso arranjarmos problemas! – disse por fim Rose tentando pôr fim á discussão!

- Olha se não é a filha da Granger e do Weasley – escarneceu Scorpius – Não podias ter piores pais? Filha de traidor de Sangue e Sangue de Lama!

Dito isto James, Inês, Lindsay, Abby e Albus empunham as varinhas ao mesmo tempo de Scorpius e os seus capangas.

- Vais pagar por isto! – disse Albus

- Albus sai daqui! – disse James para bem do irmão

- Mas…mas – disse Albus contrariado

- É melhor Albus vai-te embora! Nós damos conta deles! – disse Inês calmamente.

James ergue a varinha e diz:

- Levi…

- JAMES! – Da porta do pub, o pai e mãe de James e Albus saia agora disparado dos restantes, bradando furioso o nome do filho, mas também de varinha empunhada.

- POTTER! – Draco Malfoy saía agora da rua Bativolta acompanhado da mulher. Também ele trazia a varinha na mão. – Estás a pensar atacar uma criança indefesa?

- Não tenho os teus hábitos – diz Harry e baixa a varinha, seguido de Malfoy que apesar disso mantém o sorriso frio. Virando-se para Ron e Hermione escarnece:

- Não me digas que casaste com a Granger, Weasley? Para além de seres um imundo traidor de sangue ainda te casas com uma sangue de Lama?

Ron aponta a varinha a Malfoy seguido de novo de Harry. Mas Hermione mete-se á frente:

- Chega, ele não merece a nossa atenção. Estamos em frente das crianças. Por favor… baixem as varinhas!

Resignados, Harry e Ron baixam as varinhas, assim como Malfoy.

- Há coisas que nunca mudam, pois não? – diz Malfoy

- É verdade há coisas que nunca hão de mudar! - retorquiu Harry saindo acompanhado dos restantes.

- Vamos ter uma bela conversa em casa, Ronald Weasley! Em frente dos teus filhos… sinceramente… és uma desilusão! – ripostou Hermione


	3. Viagem no expresso de hogwarts

Selecção dos novos Potter's e dos Weasley's

A saída do comboio Rose grita:

- Hagrid, Hagrid somos nós!!!

- Venham os dois para aqui – dirigindo-se a Albus e Rose

- OLÁ! – Disseram Lindsay, Inês, Abby e James em coro.

- Hey! James afasta-te da lula, da última vez quase a mataste!!!! – Grunhiu Hagrid

Um pouco contrariado James afasta-se do lago e dirige-se com Lindsay, Inês e Abby para uma carruagem. Enquanto isso Rose e Albus entram nos barcos onde tempos depois chegam ao portão do castelo.

Lá o Prof. Neville Longbottom espera-os

- Boa noite a todos e bem-vindos a Hogwarts. Eu sou o professor Neville Longbottom, Professor de Herbologia e chefe de equipa dos Gryffindor!

Malfoy soltou um grunhido descontente seguido dos dois capangas. Professor continua.

- Muito bem, vocês vão entrar no salão nobre e serão seleccionados para uma das quatro equipas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw e Slytherin.

Albus olhou de esguelha para Scorpius que ostentava agora um enorme sorriso.

- Todos se regem pelas suas razões e leis. A vossa equipa será a vossa casa durante os vossos anos em Hogwarts aos vossos acertos serão-vos atribuídos pontos e as vossa transgressões retirados. A equipa que no final do ano tiver mais pontos ganha a taça das equipas! Muito bem, agora vamos entrar!

Albus e Rose entraram lado a lado até ao topo do salão nobre, onde um pequeno banco os esperava.

- Quando chamar os vossos nomes sentam-se no banco e colocam o chapéu Seleccionador. – disse o professor Longbottom erguendo um velho chapéu pontiagudo, que tinha um ar farruscado.

O chapéu cantou:

« Á mil anos nasceu,

A melhor escola de magia,

E os quatro grandes fundadores,

As suas equipas fariam.

Nos valentes Gryffindor,

Apenas entrarão,

Os mais bravos e corajosos,

Os de puro coração!

Os Ravenclaw,

Prezam a inteligência,

É para aqui que vens,

Se és certinho e tens paciência.

Nos bondosos Hufflepuff,

Qualquer um pode entrar,

Se fores fiel e bom amigo,

E gostares de ajudar!

Nos Slytherin só entram,

Os puros e gananciosos,

Os que prezam o sangue,

E são audaciosos!

Agora sou eu que vos escolho,

Por isso atenção!

Sou o seleccionador,

E distribui-vos por equipas,

De acordo com os vossos valores!»

O Professor Longbottom faz desaparecer o chapéu e pega numa lista de nomes.

- Amélia Thomas! – uma rapariga de pele morena e longos cabelos negros, sentou-se no banco e o chapéu agitou-se acabando por dizer: HUFFLEPUFF!

- Albus Potter! – o salão agitou-se, Albus acorria a sentar-se no banco. O chapéu murmurou: Hum… Outra vez um Potter. Mas este… muito diferente1 Nunca vi nenhum assim… que tal Slytherin?

- Não… Slytherin NÃO!

- Sempre a viver á sombra do irmão, na família, nos amigos e até na rapariga que gostas! Bem já que é assim… GRYFFINDOR! – gritou o chapéu. Os Gryffindor soltavam agora urros e quando Albus se sentou, cumprimentaram-no e saudaram-no calorosamente. Ao fundo James murmurava:

- O chapéu está mesmo a ficar choné! Ninguém no seu perfeito juízo punha o meu irmão cabeça de bolha nos Gryffindor!

Depois de mais alguns terem sido seleccionados, o professor Longbottom chama Rose:

- Rose Weasley! – com o cabelo ruivo a ondular-lhe pelas costas, Rose sentou-se no banco e o chapéu gritou: GRYFFINDOR!

Rose correr a juntar-se a Albus perante urros e palavras de boas-vindas. Albus tentou dar-lhe os parabéns mas nesse momento Rose estava mais interessada em sorrir a James. Lindsay foi a única que não lhe deu os parabéns e olhava-a com desdém.

Agora era a vez de Scorpius:

- Scorpius Malfoy! – Assim que o chapéu seleccionador lhe pousou no cabelo gritou: SLYTHERIN!

Só faltavam agora quatro crianças. Duas raparigas vieram para os Gryffindor, um rapaz para os Ravenclaw e uma rapariga para os Hufflepuff.

Depois do discurso da directora McGonagall e depois de muito James tagarelar quanto á Floresta Proibida e ao fascínio por lá ir e de Lindsay o avisar de que se chama Floresta Proibida por alguma coisa, começa finalmente o banquete, no qual Rose praticamente não tocou, devido ao facto de olhar permanentemente para James. Lindsay, não comeu muito mas não foi devido ao facto de paixões platónicas, mas sim de raiva quer de Rose, quer de James. De repente Lindsay diz a Inês:

- É impressão minha ou a Rose tem um problema nos olhos! – disse numa voz arrogante mas subtil.

- Não! Ela é só perdidamente apaixonada pelo James. Mas isso não te incomoda pois não? Tu nem sequer gostas dele, para além de amigo!

- Eu não gosto do teu primo como já te disse!

- Oh de certeza? Nem uma pequenina atracção…?

- Só uma atracção física mas só isso!

- Oh eu sabia!

- Mas livra-te de pores para aí a sonhar, visto que o teu queridinho primo, arrogante e presunçoso, está apaixonado pela Rose.

- Não viste uma linda coruja a passar!

- HEM…?

- Aquela que só James viu, que é loira, tem olhos e azuis pelo qual ele é fascinado!

- O quê?

- Sim, é de ti que o James gosta não da Rose!

- Isso significa que ele me acha bonita!

- Oh, vamos embora ou queres ouvir o Ted quando chegarmos á sala comum!

James juntou-se a elas e subiram juntos para a sala comum dos Gryffindor onde minutos depois ( e tal como Inês previra) Ted chegara acompanhado dos alunos do 1ºano ostentando o seu distintivo de prefeito.

Rose e Albus juntaram-se-lhes momentos depois:

- Estou mesmo cansada - disse Rose sentando-se na poltrona ao lado de James.

James põe-lhe o braço sobre os ombros em tom de brincadeira e diz:

- Pois é, minha querida Rose e esta a vida de gente grande!

Lindsay levanta-se furiosa e diz num tom de voz estridente: - Já que estas tão cansada é melhor ires deitar-te. Não queremos que fiques horrível logo pela manhã pois não! James??

- Há??? Não

Lindsay vira costas exaltada seguida de Inês deixando Rose, James e Albus sem perceber o que se tinha passado.

- Bem acho que me vou deitar – disse Rose com um sorriso triste, James e Albus fizeram o mesmo.

Nos Primeiro dias de aulas a fúria de Lindsay parecia ter abranda do apesar de deitar bocas e olhares furtivos a Rose e James. Mas bastava Lindsay abanar o cabelo ou olhar para James que ele ficava aficionado e Rose ficava furiosa. Albus também não parecia gostar muito pois Rose estava tão embrenhava em chamar a atenção de James que Albus parecia um fantasma.


	4. Amores e desamores

Amor e Desamores

No primeiro fim-de-semana de aulas depois do almoço Lindsay subiu a torre das corujas a fim de mandar uma carta aos pais, James entrara com os mesmos propósitos mas algo o deixou petrificado.

Lindsay estava encostada á janela Sul de onde acabará de largar a sua coruja branca, os seus cabelos brilhavam agora pelos ombros tal como os seus olhos que faziam lembrar o céu, Lindsay possuía a típica aparência dos Black, ela possuía uns longos cabelos loiros que caiam em cascata pelos ombros, olhos azul com tons de cinzento, pele branca e lábios extremamente vermelhos, alta e com o sorriso mais enigmático possível, o sorriso dos Black.

De repente Lindsay e depara-se com James com um ar sonhador a fitá-la.

- Oh, James estavas ai? - Perguntou Lindsay

- Sim, eu… - disse James atrapalhado – Ia mandar uma carta

- Ias, já não vais? – perguntou Lindsay brincando

- Estás tão bonita! – as palavras saíram da boca sem que ele as controla-se.

-Obrigado acho… mas sentes-te bem??? – disse Lindsay visivelmente corada e espantada.

Ficaram ambos a olhar um para o outro sem dizer uma palavra e por fim Lindsay disse:

- Porque é que não dizes logo?

- Bem, eu…eu…eu… - disse James embaraçado

Nesse momento Lindsay soube simplesmente e num movimento inesperado, beijou-o como nunca beijara ninguém, o beijo começou por ser suave, mas pouco à pouco tornou-se um beijo e quente e ávido por maior contacto James inclinou a cabeça e Lindsay entreabriu os lábios, Lindsay sentiu que ia explodir quando as língua se encontraram e acariciaram, o seu sangue corria rapidamente pelas veias, o seu coração batia a mil à hora, todos os seus sentidos estavam em alerta, James segurava-a pela cintura e ela enlaço-o no pescoço e sentindo um impulso genuíno levou as mãos ao cabelos sempre desalinhados de James puxando-o para si delicadamente, e então separaram-se ligeiramente ofegantes e sorriram um ao outro ficando assim toda a tarde por entre beijos e sorrisos num local isolado dos campos de Hogwarts.

Ficaram assim até escurecer e só voltaram muito depois da hora de jantar.

Subiram de mãos dadas mas quando James se preparava para dizer a senha Lindsay disse: - Espera James! Por causa da Rose e disto tudo é melhor manter mos isto em segredo.

- Tudo bem, mas podes parar de chamar cabeça de cenoura a Rose ela já percebeu.

- Se deixares de lhe dar importância mais que a necessária.

- Combinado! Porque para chamar nomes estou cá eu.

Lindsay Ri-se e anui com um sorriso deslumbrante. Ela entra primeiro e senta-se no grupo sorrindo a todos e também a Rose lançando-lhe um sorriso doce que ela retribui timidamente. James juntasse lhes minutos depois e Rose envia-lhe um sorriso deslumbrante que James ignora. Albus num movimento súbito pega Rose pelo braço e diz: - vamos, já estás muito cansada. Vamos dormir!

- Hem… mas…

- Vá lá anda! Podes dar-me primeiro a tua composição de História de Magia?

Resignada Rose, acaba por subir e entregar a composição a Albus embora este já tivesse feito a sua há muito tempo.

Depois de várias semanas de sorrisos, bilhetinhos trocados e encontros secretos Inês decide falar com Lindsay:

- Lindsay, achas-me com cara de parva?

- Claro que não Inês, porquê?

- Tua achas que eu ainda não percebi que andas enrolada com o meu primo há mais de duas semanas…

- Como é… como é que sabes…?

- Ora deixa-me lá ver – disse Inês com ar confiante – Os bilhetinhos durante as aulas, os sorrisos parvos, a troca de olhares, os desaparecimentos cada vez mais prolongados, ora vá lá Lindsay eu não sou estúpida!

- Pois era melhor se fosses. É tão agradável manter as coisas em segredo neste castelo!

- Ora não confias em mim… A minha melhor amiga não confia em mim… BRILHANTE!

- Não é só isso, é só por causa da Rose, sabes que ela gosta do James!

- Quanto á Rose ainda a não reparaste?

- Não reparei no quê?

- Claro! Tão embrenhada que andas com o James que não reparas em nada!

- Oh vá lá desenvolve!

- Bem, ainda não reparaste que o Albus anda sempre sozinho?

- Hem…?

- Sim, se calhar isso deve-se ao facto da Rose mais parecer a Murta Queixosa, mas sem lamúrias. Sai das aulas, e não fala com ninguém. Passa os dias na biblioteca…

- Onde tu também adoras estar!

- Sim, está bem! Bem a verdade é que eu própria já a vi chorar mas quando vou falar com ela, ela foge de mim! Tentei falar com o Albus mas este está tão triste quanto ela e diz que não consegue fazer nada! A Rose passa a vida sem falar com ninguém!

- Oh, pronto eu falo com o James para ele falar com ela mas contrariada está bem?

- Tudo bem!

- Perdoada?

- Hum… não! – disse Inês mas vendo a cara exasperada de Lindsay diz: - Pronto está bem. Perdoadíssima!

E abraçam-se!

Á tarde , em mais um encontro secreto de Lindsay e James, agora com o encobrimento de Inês, Lindsay decide falar com James:

- Ei James?

- Sim?

- Sabes acho que devias falar com a Rose!

- Estás te a sentir bem, queres que eu te leve á Madame Pomfrey?

- Que engraçadinho muita piadinha James! Mas a verdade é que a Rose anda mesmo mal!

- E desde quando é que te preocupas com a Rose?

- Oh, James por favor. Nós somos de novo amigas e ela anda triste por tua causa!

- Minha? Mas o que é que eu fiz?

- Bem, para além de não lhe ligares nenhuma?

- Pois, isso foi tua ideia!

- Pois, claro, mas não era preciso exagerar! Fala com ela e diz-lhe que andamos ou melhor desenrasca-te. O problema é teu! Resolve-o!

- Obrigadinha!

- De nada!

Sai, muito empertigada com o cabelo a esvoaçar atrás de si, sorrindo a James.

Lá mais para a noite, James dirige-se á sala comum decidindo tomar um corredor secreto que eles, Inês e Lindsay haviam descoberto no ano anterior.

No fim do corredor, uma rapariga de cabelo ruivo encaracolado estava sentada com um livro sobre as pernas.

- Rose?

- Oh, James! Não sabias que conhecias este corredor!

- O que é que estás aqui a fazer?

- Oh, nada estava só a ler um pouco – responde

Tinha os olhos azuis vidrados de lágrimas e o sorriso contagiante que lhe tomava o rosto tinha desaparecido das suas feições.

- Rose preciso de falar contigo!

Estas palavras pareceram acordar Rose de um pesadelo profundo, e no seu rosto parecia incidir uma luz de esperança.

- Ouve Rose, tu és muito especial! És inteligente, bonita, boa amiga, corajosa e …

Num momento que quase pareceu rodopiar Rose aproxima-se de James e beija-o ardentemente apesar dele ficar sem reacção.

Uma voz fez James afastar Rose e agora Peeves, o poltergeist girava por cima das suas cabeças cantando sonoramente:

- O James Potter e a Weasley aos beijos no corredor! O James Potter e a Weasley aos beijos no corredor! O James Potter e a Weasley aos beijos no corredor!....

- Bonito serviço e agora o que vou dizer à Lindsay?

- Á Lindsay???

- Sim eu ando com ela. Era por isso que queria falar contigo. Queria que soubesse que te vejo como uma irmã e gosto da Lindsay.

Do rosto de Rose saiam agora lágrimas que lhe iluminavam o rosto.

- Desculpa Rose. Eu nunca te quis dar esperanças. Não me devias ter beijado, isto só vai piorar as coisas!

- Desculpa… - e sai a correr deixando as lágrimas cair.


	5. O amor vence tudo

Ao pequeno almoço James junta-se a Lindsay e Inês. Ao passar por Rose ela baixou a cabeça e evitou o olhar.

James olhava para todos os lados esperando a altura em que os fantasmas enchiam o pequeno-almoço. Mas James teve a impressão que algumas pessoas olhavam para ele cochichando

Nesse preciso momento entra Peeves a cantar a plenos pulmões:

- O James Potter e a Weasley aos beijos no corredor! O Potter e a Weasley aos beijos no corredor! …

De repente todos os olhares se viram para James e Rose. Ambos olham para Lindsay que parecia estar a beira de um ataque de fúria e choro. Inês olhava para Rose e James com um olhar reprovador e desiludido.

Rose aproxima-se dela e tenta colocar-lhe a mão sobre o ombro mas ela afasta-a de varinha apontada á garganta de Rose.

- COMO É QUE FORAM CAPAZES????

- Calma… Lindsay – pediu James em vão.

Lindsay baixa a varinha e sai a correr com as lágrimas nos olhos seguida de Inês. Albus olhava agora e triste para Rose e também ele sai do Salão.

As lágrimas corriam agora pelo rosto de Rose que saiu a correr atrás de Albus deixando James a suportar todos os olhares que lhe eram dirigidos.

*

Passados uns dias ainda muito se falava sobre o triângulo amoroso Lindsay/Rose/James.

Depois de muitas tentativas frustradas de James para tentar chamar Lindsay a razão, ela decide finalmente fazer algo que ditaria a reconciliação de ambos ou o fim prematuro mas definitivo.

James num sábado de manha decide ir falar com Lindsay, e procura-a pelo castelo inteiro mas só a encontra no salão nobre por volta das 11 horas e como estava a chover lá fora o salão encontrava-se repleto de gente de todas as equipas.

Assim que entrou, James encontrou Lindsay sentada numa ponta da mesa dos Gryffindor com Inês a estudar enquanto Rose e Albus se encontravam na outra a falar baixo para que ninguém os ouvisse.

James dirige-se ao local da mesa onde se encontra Lindsay e esta ao vê-lo aproximar levanta-se e prepara-se para sair mas James pára-a mesma no meio do salão nobre.

- Precisamos de falar! – Disse James decidido agarrando-a pelo braço direito.

- EU NÃO QUERO FALAR CONTIGO! – Gritou Lindsay, nesse momento todo o salão olhava para ambos até mesmo Rose e Albus.

- ENTÃO VAIS ME OUVIR – Disse James enquanto beijava Lindsay intensamente para curiosidade de todos os que assistiam.

- Eu não quis aquilo, o beijo entre mim a Rose foi um erro, um erro que nunca devia ter cometido, eu gosto de ti e não dela, por favor, entende! – disse James de uma só levada.

- Eu.. qu... – Lindsay recuperava ainda o folgo quando James volta a beija-la, ficando depois a olha-la com um ar exasperado, esperando pela sua resposta ou atitude, e para seu grande alivio, Lindsay sorriu lhe, num sorriso aberto e contagiante, e num movimento rápido e inesperado James agarra Lindsay num abraço e rodopia no ar então ambos se riem.

Lindsay olhou para Inês e que ostentavam um enorme sorriso e reparou também que ela se encontrava ao pé do Hagrid que chorava de emoção.

- Tão… pequenin's e já se amam dest' maneira – diz Hagrid – é pá, o amor é mesm' lindo' ná é?

- Pronto, pronto Hagrid não precisa chorares! Vá limpos lá os olhos – dizia agora Inês com um ar confuso enquanto estendia a Hagrid o seu lenço, que parecia uma pequena toalha de mesa.

James e Lindsay saíam do castelo agora de mãos dadas e rindo-se, assumindo o seu namoro perante todo o castelo.

Rose saiu disparada atrás de James e Lindsay se que ninguém a visse apenas Albus seguiu a amiga e encontrou-a junto ao lago a chorar, embora as lágrimas se confundissem com a pesadas gotas que caiam do céu, assim que Rose se apercebeu que Albus estava ao pé dela disse lhe num tom de voz magoado e triste

- Sai daqui Albus, quero ficar sozinho, deves me achar uma criança mimada que rouba os namorados das outras! Não é?

- Não! – respondeu Albus prontamente

- Sai daqui! Já – disse Rose no momento em que o tempo começara a piorar drasticamente.

- Não saiu, somos amigos e é isso que importa – respondeu Albus convicto.

Agora ambos de pé, Albus reparou em Rose, ela estava com o cabelo molhado, e com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar e num impulso do momento Albus beijou Rose apaixonadamente e foi correspondido mas de repente Rose afasta-o e Albus sai dali a correr sem dizer uma única palavra.

Ao afastar-se Albus ouve passou em direcção ao lago mas não dá importância devido ao seu estado de vergonha e embaraço.


	6. Natal Atribulado 2 ANOS DEPOIS

**2 anos depois…**

**Natal Atribulado**

Vária semanas de aulas mais tarde o natal aproximasse. Todos estavam excitados e felizes principalmente James pois estava farto das aulas, pois só no período seguinte começarias as aulas práticas de Defesa Contra Magia Negra, Transfigurações e Encantamentos.

Todos conversavam alegremente quanto a casa onde iam passar as ferias de natal, o ano passado haviam estados todos em casa da Hermione e do Ron.

- Podia ser na minha casa – disse Abby – Era muito fixe!

- Oh não sei! Acho que fica muito longe de Hogwarts e foi onde passamos a 2 anos.

De repente entra pela janela a Lola, a coruja de Lindsay com uma carta presa a pata esquerda.

_Querida Lindsay;_

_Este ano o natal é em nossa casa, em Grimmauld Place, espero que avises todos._

_Vamos buscar-vos a estação devido as circunstancia em que nós encontramos, mas pronto._

_Espero que estejam todos bem e que não se metam em sarilho, dos quais não sabem sair. _

_Espero também que tenham todos tido boas notas, e que te tenham corrido bem as provas para a equipa de Quidditch (pois uma filha minha só pode andar bem de vassoura) bem mas depois contas-me tudo._

_Beijos, tenho muitas saudades tuas._

_Do teu pai;_

_Sirius Black_

Lindsay leu alto a carta para que todos ouvissem, e por fim Rose disse:

- Ainda bem, vai ser um natal em cheio!

- Oh! é claro – respondeu Abby prontamente.

- Sim! – Respondeu Lindsay felicíssima – Vamos fazer as malas, partimos amanhã.

- Vem vocês – perguntou Lindsay com um sorriso a Rose e as gémeas.

- Sim – responderam em coro.

- E vocês vão também faze-las – Disse Inês olhando para Albus e James

- Vou procurar o Ted tenho que o avisar – disse Lindsay

- Até já – disse por fim.

Depois de correr o castelo todo atrás de Ted, encontrou-o na biblioteca a fazer um trabalho de pesquisa para Herbologia.

- Ted, Ted – disse Lindsay em voz alta, baixando-a quando a responsável olhou para ela com um olhar fulminante.

- Ted, este ano o natal vai ser em minha casa!! – Disse Lindsay num voz excitada mais baixa.

- Boa! Mas espera já explicas-me isso lá fora, anda – disse ele para Lindsay enquanto ambos se dirigiam lá a saída.

- Como é que sabes? – Perguntou Ted

- Escreveram-me uma carta a dizer! Mas porque é que perguntas? – Respondeu Lindsay agora intrigada.

- Eles só se reúnem em Grimmauld Place quando há coisas da Ordem, coisas relacionadas magia negra e … – disse por fim Ted alarmado.

- Com Voldemort queres tu dizer – respondeu Lindsay com uma pontada de preocupação e angustia na voz.

- Exactamente – respondeu Ted ao fim de alguns minutos.

- Eu vou falar com o James, com a Inês e com Abby – disse por fim Lindsay.

- Isso, faz isso – disse Ted – Precisamos de descobrir o que se passa.

- Ok, então até manhã – disse Lindsay – Vens connosco?

- Sim, então está combinado, precisamos de falar os cinco – disse Ted

Lindsay e Ted de descerem juntos para a sala comum dos Gryffindor e desejarem boa noite um ao outro.

*

No dia seguinte, estavam todos a espera na paragem de Hogsmeade, Ted, Lindsay, Inês, Abby e James falavam baixo sobre o natal.

- Isto é tudo muito suspeito – disse Inês

- Eles só se reúnem em Grimmauld Place quando há coisas graves em relação ao Voldemort e aos devoradores da morte – disse James

- Mas ele não morreu? O homem não morre – disse Lindsay indignada.

- Isto é tudo muito estranho temos de investigar – disse Ted – já arranjei as Orelhas extensíveis podemos tentar ouvir algo interessante.

- Ainda bem – disse Abby.

- Olha ali! – disse James para os outros.

Na sua frente viram Remus, Harry, Ron, Sirius, James Potter e Oliver.

- PAI – gritou Lindsay enquanto corria para os braços do pai, Sirius agarrou num abraço apertado enquanto Lindsay dizia:

- Tinha tantas saudades tuas! Tenho tanta coisa para te contar!!!

- Sim, minha querida, como é que estas?

- Bem, óptima para dizer a verdade! – Disse Lindsay – Não tem aparecido devoradores da morte por aqui, o que deixa Hogwarts um seca mas pronto!

- Lindsay! – Disse Sirius

- Oh estava a brincar!  
- Olá! – Disseram as gémeas à todos enquanto abraçava o Pai.

Depois de todos se cumprimentarem e de Inês perguntar se havia algo relacionado com a Ordem e de todos os adultos ficarem atrapalhados com a pergunta, Partem para os Expresso de Hogwarts, a viagem durou cerca de meio-dia enquanto os adultos andavam a rondar o comboio Lindsay disse:

- Tenho a certeza que alguma coisa perigosa aconteceu, algo relacionado com magia negra, só espero que não tenha nada a ver…

- Com Voldemort – respondeu Inês firmemente

- Mas ele morreu, não foi? – Disse James – O meu pai matou-o.

- O Mal nunca é verdadeiramente derrotado, e se é assim porque é que se vamos reunir em Grimmauld Place, o que é que Ordem tem para resolver, isto é tudo muito estranho. – Disse Abby.

- E não te esqueças, o teu pai deu-te o manto da invisibilidade, porque logo este ano, podia ter to dado o ano passado – disse Lindsay, no seu tom de voz deixava transparecer um nota de pessimismo e de preocupação.

- Temos de investigar – disse por fim Ted no momento em Remus, James e Sirius entravam.

- Estamos quase a chegar – disse Ron entrando a seguir à Remus, James e a Sirius seguido de Harry.

- Ainda bem! – Disse Lindsay com um ar doce.

- Pois, pois! – disse Sirius a olhar para a filha com um ar desconfiado – Nem se sequer te perguntei, quando é que sai em os resultados das vossas provas de Quidditch? – Dirigindo o olhar a Lindsay e James.

- Oh só depois do natal – respondeu Inês – A equipa já falou e eu como é lógico eu sei quem vai entrar, em principio, visto que faço parte da equipa.

- Esta bem! Mas quando é que é o primeiro jogo? – Perguntou Lindsay - e contra quem?

- É contra os Ravenclaw no primeiro sábado de Fevereiro! – Disse Inês – os treino começam a seguir as ferias de natal.

- É que é o capitão este ano? O John foi-se embora e a Katherin também! Que é que vai ser?

- Oh, ainda não vos disse? – Concluiu Inês com um ar orgulhos – Sou eu, o capitão de Equipa sou eu!

Inês era tal como o tio e como o avó, seeker e tinha se tornado uma das mais jovens jogador do século.

- PARABENS! – Disse lhe o avô entusiasticamente - Eu sabia, uma Potter só podia ser um óptimo jogador de Quidditch!

- E o James e a Lindsay também vão entrar – disse James Potter – a minha afilhado e o meu neto que mais podia ser!

- Muito bonito, mas temos treinos mais duros este ano – disse Ted, também ele fazia parte da equipa como Beater.

- É verdade! – Disse Inês com um ar serio – este ano temos de ganhar, não suporto mais um ano a tenho os Slytherin como campeões de Quidditch! Estou sinceramente farta! – disse Inês resignada.

- Este ano a taça é nossa! – Disse Ted, também ele com uma pontada de amargura na voz pela derrota do ano passado.

- Já chegamos – disse Rose e Albus

- Ainda bem! – disse Abby

A viagem até casa foi feita a pé e não demorou mais que 15 minutos, assim que lá chegaram Lindsay entra a correr pela casa e abraça a mãe, dizendo depois:

- Tenho tantas saudades tuas, e tenho muitas novidades para vós contar!

- Sim, Lindsay, como é que estas? – Perguntou Kate.

- Bem! – disse Lindsay.

- Mãe!!- disse Inês e Abby enquanto corria para os braços de Sofia.

- Temos tantas saudades tuas! – Perguntou Inês

James, Albus, Ted e Rose entrara agora seguidos dos adultos, Todos correram a cumprimentar os pais e a contar as novidades. Assim se passou o resto do dia, ao fim do jantar Sofia disse aos outros:

- Meninos, porque é que não vão lá para cima todos conversar sobre Quidditch!

- Não era mais prático mandarem-nos lá para cima, para conversarem com o resto da Ordem sobre Voldemort – disse Lindsay e Inês convictas, alguns membros da ordem como estremeceram ao ouvir o nome do senhor das trevas e para espanto de todos Harry disse:

- Exactamente! Vão lá para cima para nós falar mos coisas para as coisas não tem idade para saber!

- Pois, mas quem o ano passado enfrentou Dementores e Devoradores da Morte? – disse James indignado – Eu, a Inês e a Lindsay, Quem escapou por um triz ao Voldemort, que assistiu a tudo, NÓS, e ainda dizem que não temos idade para ouvir mos a vossas desconfianças, pois até podemos não ter idade, mas somos sempre nós que enfrentamos os problemas e que arriscamos as nossas vidas para defender os outros!

- É verdade, o Voldemort quer matar a nós! – Disse Lindsay

- Ele jurou que nós não ias ter a mesma sorte que vocês! – Confirmou Inês

- Pronto, pronto vocês até tem razão, mas tem de perceber que nós não podemos… - disse Remus calmamente

- Mas, pai ele jurou que…- disse Ted

- Remus por favor – Uma voz calma e seria ouviu-se era Albus Dumbledor que depois de olhar em volta disse:

- Acho que vocês os cinco podem ficar – dirigindo o olhar a James, Lindsay, Inês, Abby e Ted.

- Vêem – disse Lindsay perante o olhar do pai.

- Muito bem que falta – perguntou agora Albus Dumbledor

- Só o Severus Snape e a Bellatrix – disse James Potter

- Muito bem – disse ele

- Eu não confio no Snape – disse Sirius - Ele foi um dos mais fieis devoradores da morte.

- Mas mudou – disse Diana por cima da voz de Sirius – A minha mãe mudou e o meu Pai foi fiel a Dumbledor até ao fim.

- Oh, esta bem! – disse Kate – Eu confio nela.

- Pronto – disse Sirius resignado – Já que é assim.

Nesse momento, entra pela cozinha, Snape.

- Olá avó – disse James

- Olá! – disse Snape – O que é que tu fazem aqui?

- Há deixara-me assistir a reunião, e a Inês, a Abby, ao Ted e a Lindsay também, não é fantástico? – disse James.

- Não, vocês não têm idade para assistir as reuniões da Ordem! – Disse Snape.

- Mas avô, foi o Professor Dumbledor que deixou que nós assistir-se-mos! – Disse James

- É verdade, Severus – disse Dumbledor

- Está louco! Eles são uma crianças não tem idade para isto! – Disse Severus numa voz que bradara de fúria.

- Severus, tu sabes… eles estam dest… - Disse Dumbledor numa tentativa de aclamar Severus.

- Calma Severus – Disse Lily

- Pronto agora vamos começar a reunião – disse Lily.

- Sim, vamos – confirmou Remus.

E muito a custo e obrigado por Dumbledor, Snape sentou-se numa ponta da mesa.

- O que é que temos, Dumbledor? – Perguntou Arthur Weasley – O quem nós sabemos voltou?

- Não mas receio bem que pode acontecer – disse Dumbledor

- Lindsay, lembraste exactamente do que ele te disse quando estavam frente a frente.

- Sim, ele disse que desta vez o seu sangue iria ser puro, completamente puro, de grandes famílias. – Disse Lindsay

- Ele também disse – prossegui Inês – quando estávamos a fugir, para não nos matarem antes de ele ter o nosso sangue.

- O quê? – Perguntou Sirius – mas como é que eu não sei de nada! Quer dizer o Voldemort tem como plano matar a minha filha e eu não devia saber de nada!

- Sim, os nossos filhos estão em perigo – dizia Sofia assustada – Eu devia ter me…

- E em ti que continua o ultimo horcrux, tu sabes, mas… - disse Dumbledor.

- O que é um horcrux? – Perguntou James

- Os Horcrux são pedaços da alma de um feiticeiro, é possível à um feiticeiro dividir a sua alma, mas quando o faz divide também as sua memorias, os seus poderes a sua aparência desvanece-se, entre outras coisas – respondeu Inês prontamente

- Como é que sabes? – Perguntou-lhe o tio

- E não só, se correr mal pode matar o próprio feiticeiro, é uma das mais obscuras e difíceis magias a face do mundo, ninguém que não fosse realmente bom a magia negra não conseguia, era um prefeito idiota se o tentasse. – Conclui Lindsay

- IMPORTAM-SE – disse agora James Potter – Como é que fosses sabem isso?

- Oh andamos a ler uns livros – disse Lindsay calmamente – encontramos os na biblioteca lá de cima.

- Há, aqueles livros enormes e cheios de pó que vocês diziam que apenas os liam para passarem o tempo das ferias! – Interrompeu as James

- Exactamente! – Confirmou Inês

- Prontos, mas que eu saiba vocês durante a perseguição a Voldemort destruíram todos os horcruxes, certos? – Perguntou Inês.

- Nem todos – disse Dumbledor calmamente – Ainda há um, está preso na Sofia.

- O QUÊ? – Dizia agora Lily – quer dizer esta um horcrux preso na minha filha e ninguém me diz nada!!!!  
- Mãe calma – dizia Sofia e Harry tentando aclamar Lily.

- Lily calma – pediu Dumbledor

- Eu tenho de por fim a isto – disse Sofia por fim, naquele momento todos se calaram e olharam para ela.

- Receio bem que não possas fazer nada, eu acho que ele não pode possuir-te ou sequer tentar, o ultimo horcrux, não lhe pode servir de nada, a tua alma é lhe demasiada pura para ele, agora ele quer os a eles, tal como outrora os quis a vocês. – Concluiu Dumbledor.

- Bem então não há nada de significativo para nós fazer mos – disse Remus

- Temos de parar os devoradores da morte e protege los a todo o custo! – disse Tonks.

- E verdade! Temos de os parar, eles querem voltar a matar outra vez. – Dizia agora Kate.

- O Lucius Malfoy está metido nisto, de certeza – dizia agora Bellatrix

- Bellatrix preciso da tua ajuda – pediu Dumbledor calmamente – tu sabes como…

- É que ele age! – Respondeu Bellatrix com convicção. – Sim, sei.

- Só há uma coisa que não entendo – disse James Potter.

- Se ele nem está vivo, que mal pode ele nos pode fazer? – Perguntou James Potter confuso.

- Ele até pode por enquanto não ter poder suficiente para matar ou fazer mal a alguém, mas tem que o faça por ele – disse Snape.

- Exacto – confirmou Dumbledor

- Mas o que não faz sentido é porque é que ele quer vir atrás de nós, o que é nós temos de tão especial? – Perguntou Lindsay, e todos os outros membros pareciam estáticos quanto à pergunta de Lindsay, com excepção de Dumbledor.

- Uma pergunta pertinente – esclareceu Dumbledor – Acho que esta na altura de vocês saberem, bem – continuo ele, agora com os olhares de todos dirigidos a si. – Antes mesmo de vocês nascerem, foi escrita uma profecia, muitos anos antes até dos vossos avós terem nascido, eu apenas consegui percebe-la a pouco tempo, o que devo dizer foi bastante descuidado da minha parte. Acho que vocês já ouviram a frase _"o mal nunca é verdadeiramente derrotado" _certo? – Perguntou Dumbledor enquanto os mais novos anuíam. – Então - prosseguiu ele – devem ter conhecimento de que Voldemort não foi totalmente derrotado, é verdade que ele não esta vivo mas também não esta morto.

Todos ficaram atónicos com a revelação que Dumbledor acabara de fazer, embora este se mantivesse calmo.

- Nesta ultima profecia, diz que os descendentes, dos três quatros seguidos enfrentaram de novo ao mal.

- HÁ? – Perguntou James Potter e Sirius confusos.

- Sim, é mais simples do que pode parecer. Inicialmente eu pensei que isto se referia apenas a Abby, a Inês e a James, mas depois faltava a Rose, mas tarde entendi que a Rose não fazia parte não só por ser mais novo mas por ter nascido em Fevereiro – continuou ele – O ano passado percebi que a profecia diz respeito a Lindsay e não a Rose – Dumbledor olhava agora para Sirius que parecia estático e tinha o rosto enterrado nas mãos – Mas então percebi que uma das gémeas não podiam ser. Foi então que o ano passado, depois de estes três entrarem naquela perigosa aventura eu finalmente percebi – disse ele por fim – a profecia referia-se ao James, a Lindsay e a Inês. Digamos que é muito fácil de perceber, Ora o James nasceu em Abril, no 1º dia de Abril, a Inês nasceu no 1º dia de Maio e a Lindsay no 1º dia de Junho.

- _"Os três quatros seguidos"_ – disse Harry.

- Exacto – disse Dumbledor.

- Mas a parte dos descendentes é que não bate certo com a Lindsay. – Disse Mr. Weasley.

- Tal como eu pensei os descendentes, não tem de ser os filhos do Harry, da Sofia, do Ron e da Hermione – disse Dumbledor - A profecia, dizia respeito ao Sirius, à Kate, à Lily e ao James.

- Boa! Perfeito, sim sem duvida – disse sarcasticamente Sirius.

- Mas isso quer dizer – prosseguiu Inês

- Que a ambição mais profunda de Voldemort é matar-nos – disse Lindsay – é sem duvida um dos meus melhores sonhos. – A voz de Lindsay deixava transparecer uma indignação transformada em medo.

- Pronto, mas esta reunião têm como finalidade avisar vós, que vão voltar tempos difíceis e negros e é preciso estar a alerta, para nos proteger mos e salvar mos os que estão em perigo. – Disse por fim Dumbledor – Acho que agora é melhor irem todos descansar, visto que amanhã é natal – disse num tom leve como se quisesse que todos ficassem mais aliviados, por enquanto só preciso que tenham cuidado, eu queria falar agora com o Sirius.

- Sirius – disse ele baixo – eu sei que isto tudo é difícil para ti, mas como deves calcular, o melhor que temos a fazer, eu queria pedir-te para segurança de todos que durante o tempo de ferias dele, tivesse mos todos reunidos aqui, visto que é a casa com as maiores protecções que há, isto é se tu não te importares?

- Sim, é claro que ficam. – Disse Sirius – Nem sei porque é que pergunta.

- Então pronto eu depois falo com os outros! – Disse ele – E feliz natal

- Obrigado – respondeu Sirius desejando-lhe também um feliz natal.


	7. Natal Amoroso

Natal… amoroso

Era véspera de Natal, Lindsay ainda dormia, mas Inês acorda a com uma novidade fantástica, Lindsay e Inês desde de criança que praticavam ginásticas de solo, na A.L.G, mais precisamente, na Academia Londrina de Ginástica. Até aos onze anos elas praticavam durante todo o ano, mas desde a 2 anos, desde da altura em que entraram para Hogwarts que elas apenas praticavam durante as ferias, durante todas as ferias.

- Lindsay, Lindsay, acorda, DEPRESSA! – Gritava Inês ao entrar no quarto de Lindsay, era um quarto espaçoso, as paredes estavam pintadas de verde-água e numa pequena cómoda estavam vários troféus de ginástica.

- Bom dia também para ti – disse Lindsay – o céu acabou de cair, foi?

- Há, não – disse Inês – mas fomos apuradas para o campeonato nacional de ginástica de solo!

- O QUE? – Perguntou Lindsay de imediato enquanto saia da cama a correr – Como é que sabes?

- A minha mãe contou-me, o Vicktor telefonou-lhe hoje de manhã cedo e deu-lhe a novidade, o campeonato é em Julho e é um fim-de-semana inteiro! – Disse lhe Inês ainda incrédula.

- Há! Mas nós nem sequer estamos preparadas, mas é fantástico, temos de começar imediatamente a preparar os esquemas e a treinar.

- Mas o que é que eu vou fazer essencialmente? – Perguntou-lhe ela enquanto se vestia.

- Bem que eu saiba, vais fazer saltos em cavalo e em trave.

- O quê o Vicktor deve estar em pulgas e tu o que vais fazer?

- Oh, eu vou fazer um esquema em solo e trampolim!

- E quem é que vai treinar nos? – Perguntou Lindsay

- Bem, não tenho a certeza mas acho que vai ser o Vicktor, pelo menos ele sempre nos treinou!

- Mas deve haver mais ginastas para ele treinar, e nos não devemos ser a sua prioridade visto que já não somos ginastas a tempo inteiro!

- Pois, mas ele sempre disse que nós tínhamos um talento invejável e raro.

- Boa! Ainda bem que é ele!

- Vá vamos descer – disse Inês

- Sim – confirmou Lindsay – quero contar ao meu pai

- PAI, PAI, eu foi apurada directamente para o campeonato nacional de ginástica de solo.

- Parabéns, mas eu já sabia! – confirmou Sirius

- Vá é véspera de natal – disse Remus que acabará de chegar com Tonks e Ted.

- Feliz Natal – disse Inês

- Feliz natal – respondeu Remus - E parabéns, já sei que também foste apurada para a ginástica.

- Sim, foi! Obrigada – Respondeu Inês.

Depois do almoço e de Inês e Lindsay anunciarem que iriam participar no campeonato de ginástica, e de Fred Weasley muito falar quanto as "manias" mungles de andar aos saltos perigosos, todos lhes deram os parabéns em especial Diana e Sofia que também tinham praticado em crianças e adolescentes, e ambas tinham sido ginastas de alta competição.

Eram cerca de 4 horas da tarde Lindsay estava no quarto a espera de Inês, pois ela disse lhe para esperar por lá por ela.

Lindsay ouve algo mas quando se vira alguém lhe põe as mãos no olhos e a beija intensamente e depois pergunta lhe:

-Adivinha que é?

- James! Acertei!?

James beija-a e diz:

- Certo! Feliz Natal – disse ele, entregando lhe um embrulho rectângular embrulhado num papel vermelho bordo com uma fita dourada. Lindsay abriu-o e deparou-se com um diário, um diário fino de capa vermelha com as bordas decoradas a dourado com efeitos que fariam lembrar a hera antiga, era um diário com um aspecto antigo e delicado, mas a maior surpresa foi quando Lindsay lhe tocou, o seu nome começou a ser escrito na mesma cor que as dos efeitos num letra que combinava com tudo o resto, o rosto de Lindsay encheu-se de um ternura e felicidade única.

- Obrigada! – disse ela enquanto abraçava James – Espera um pouco, vou buscar a tua!

Lindsay abre uma gaveta da cómoda e tira de lá uma caixa rectangular e volumosa, e entrega-la dizendo:

-Feliz Natal.

James abre a caixa e vê um kit para tratar vassouras, era de facto muito útil e foi uma prenda de que James de facto gostará.

- Obrigado - disse ele enquanto Lindsay o beijava intensamente, aquele beijo aqueceu James, parecia ter regressado aqueles dias de Agosto quentes e solarengos, não parecia o frio dia de Natal em que se encontravam.

James e Lindsay ficaram aos beijos durante mais de uma hora, pois com os preparativos agitados para o natal ninguém deu pela falta de ambos e mesmo se dessem Inês inventaria alguma desculpa visto que James lhe pedirá para ela o ajudar estar sozinho com Lindsay.


	8. Noticias Desnecessárias

Noticias Desnecessárias

- Meninos vamos jantar! – Disse .

- Sim já vamos! – disse Rose

- É melhor desceremos ou vamos ouvir das boas – disse ela para Inês, que juntamente com Lindsay, James e Ted, discutiam a reunião da Ordem.

Depois do maravilhoso banquete de Natal que albergava mais de 25 pessoas. Todos se sentaram a lareira que havia sido acendida por Kate minutos antes, todos conversavam ora sobre Quidditch, ora sobre a escola e também como é lógico sobre as prendas de natal!

Houve uma altura em que o avô de James lhe pergunta:

- Então James! Namoradas, muitas suponho, Claro o que mais se poderia esperar de um Potter.

- É ele têm tido muito com que se entreter – disse Albus

- Então quem é ela? – Perguntou lhe o avô

- Há, é a Lindsay – disse ele despreocupado, calando-se rapidamente ao ver toda a sala em silêncio total e depois de se ter apercebido do terrível erro que acabará de cometer, olhou em volta, o avó esta estático, o pai esforçava-se para não se rir e por fim olhou para o padrinho do pai que bradava de fúria, Inês e Abby tinham a cara escondida no colo e Lindsay parecia que já espera por este momento, estava calma, demasiado calma, de repente Sirius levanta-se e grita:

- COMO? A MINHA QUERIDA E INOCENTE FILHA! ISTO SÓ PODE SER UMA BRINCADEIRA DE MUITO MAU GOSTO!!!!

- Sirius calma – pediu Kate em vão.

- CALMA! TU QUERES QUE EU TENHA CALMA! – Gritava Sirius – COMO JAMES SIRIUS POTTER? COMO?!

- Pai tem calma, não é o fim do mundo, por amor de Merlin! – Disse Lindsay pondo-se á frente de James e de frente para o pai. – E verdade - disse ela - nós namoramos!

- TU NÃO TENS IDADE NEM PARA ANDAR SOZINHA NA RUA, MUITO MENOS PARA NAMORAR – Disse Sirius

- Sirius senta-te! JÁ! – Disse Kate por cima da voz da filha e do marido.

E muito resignado Sirius senta-se, ao mesmo tempo que Lindsay e James que se sentam lado a lado e ela da lhe a mão para maior raiva de Sirius.

- Já que estamos em maré de revelações eu tenho uma coisa a anunciar! – disse Rose que se levantou e se pôs em frente da lareira.

- Eu também tenho um namorado! – Disse Rose – É…

- MAS ESTA TUDO LOUCO? – Disse Ron, interrompendo a filha.

- Pai! – Disse Rose – Deixa-me explicar.

- Explicar o quê? – Gritava ele – que o mundo enlouqueceu todo.

- Ron senta-te – disse Hermione – Por favor!

- NÃO ME SENTO COISISIMA NENHUMA! ISTO NÃO PODE ESTAR A ACONTECER! – Dizia agora Ron cada vez mais furioso.

-IMEDIATAMENTE! – Disse agora Hermione numa voz tão alta como a de Ron, e muito contrariado, Ron sentou-se e desta vez foi Hermione que se levantou!

- Rose, que é o teu namorado? – Perguntou-lhe a mãe

Rose não respondeu olhou em volta, viu todos os olhares que antes estavam dirigidos a Lindsay, James e Sirius estavam agora completamente concentrados em si, o seu pai estava vermelhos e os seus olhos que bradavam de fúria e nesse momento, inspirou fundo e disse num voz imperceptível e rápida:

- Scorpius!

- Desculpa querida mas não percebi!? – disse Hermione num voz doce mas preocupada.

- Oh, Hermione, deve ser um colega dos Gryffindor! – disse Harry, tentando por água na fervura.

- EU SABIA! – Gritou James num tom confiante e divertido – Tu andas com o Albus!

Todos olharam para Albus que corou da cabeça aos pés, mas Rose disse:

- Não e o Albus e também não pertence ao Gryffindor!

- O não, não, não pode ser! – disse Inês com que a pensar alto – E mau demais, e não tem nada a ver, mas faz sentido, muito sentido, explica tudo, mas são tão diferentes! – Inês olhou para Lindsay e sem uma palavra a amiga percebeu e disse:

- Estas a ficar paranóica, é impossível, quer dizer depois de tudo o que ele disse, e pior o que toda a família dele fez, ele é exactamente igual ao pai!

- IMPORTAM-SE – Gritou Ron

- Rose de que equipa é? – perguntou-lhe a mãe

- É dos Slytherin! – disse Rose

E antes que alguém pode-se dizer alguma coisa James disse:

- Daqui a pouco estas a dizer que andas com a cabeça de ovo do Malfoy!

- ELE NÃO É CABELA DE OVO! – disse Rose empertigada – E sim ando com o Scorpius Malfoy!

- O QUÉ!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Gritou Ron – UM MALFOY! ESTA TUDO LOUCO, TU POR ACASO SABES O QUE A FAMILIA DELE FEZ, PARA COMEÇARAM SÃO FIES DEVORADORES DA MORTE, DEPOIS O ANORMAL DO PAI DELE, TENS UM ODIO DE MORTE A MIM, A TUA MÃE, A SOFIA E AO HARRY, DEPOIS TORTURARAM A TUA MÃE, AJUDARAM VOLDEMORT A ACENDER AO PODER NOVAMENTE E TENTARAM POR ACASO MATAR NOS UM MILHÃO DE VEZES!

– Ninguém tem culpa da família que têm e todos tem o direito de mudar, e a família dele mudou! – Disse Rose

- Isso é verdade – confirmou Sirius – Ninguém tem culpa da família que têm!

- TU, FIZESTE UM ESCANDA-LO PORQUE A TUA FILHA ANDA COM JAMES E AGORA AINDA DAS RAZÃO A ROSE! – Gritava Ron furioso com tudo e com todos! – Quem me dera que a minha anda-se com o James!

- Esta discussão acaba aqui! – disse Hermione – Mais alguém tem namoros a anunciar!

Todos se riram, com excepção de Rose.

- Não – disse Inês com um ar jovial, com quem tentava alegrar um pouco as coisas!

Depois todos começaram a abrir as prendas, Inês e James receberam as novas Speed Golden, Lindsay recebeu um vestido de Gala. Sirius até parecia estar mais feliz, com a sorte que teve em a filha não se apaixonar por alguém dos Slytherin ou até mesmo por filhos de devoradores da morte.

Todos se pareciam esquecer do que tinha acontecido com excepção de Ron e Rose que se mantinham a metros de distância um do outro, e Albus que estava baço de tristeza com o namoro de Rose com Scorpius.

Todos se foram deitar bastante tarde, pois amanhã seria o último dia de ferias de natal e como sempre Lindsay estava bastante triste pois detestava estar longe dos pais em especial de Sirius.


	9. Quidditch e o amor

Quidditch e o amor

- Eu fiquei! – Dizia James entusiástico

- Eu também – Dizia Lindsay – E em primeiro lugar!

- Parabéns – Disse Ted e Inês a ambos – Já agora hoje a noite há uma reunião na sala comum para decidir mos as horas dos treinos e para falar mos coma equipa e com os novos membros! – Disse desta vez Inês – Vou procurar a Mia e a Clarie, para as avisar! - Ted importas-te de dizer ao Justin para ir lá ter e que não tenho muito tempo?

- Sim, eu falo com ele! – Disse Ted

- Depois vem ter comigo a sala comum com o Justin para começar mos a falar dos treinos, ok? – Perguntou-lhe ela

- Sim é claro! – Disse por fim afastando-se para a multidão a procura do colega de equipa!

- Eu vou me embora, até já! – disse Inês a James e Lindsay

- Ate já – respondeu lhe Lindsay

- Sabes o que nós podia mos ir fazer? – sussurrou-lhe James – Ir comemorar a nossa entrada para a equipa!  
- Há Sim – disse Lindsay – Não é mais porque…

- Estou a morrer de saudades dos teus beijos, SIM! – Disse James enquanto se afastava para os campos com Lindsay, quando já não estava ninguém a vê-los Lindsay sorri e diz alto:

- Anda! Depressa – disse ela enquanto o puxava pelo braço.

James e Lindsay correram até a um local indicado por ela, era uma espécie de cabana natural, os arbustos tinham formado um pequeno tecto exactamente da altura de ambos, o espaço era amplos mas abrigado.

Lindsay puxa James até lá dentro e beija-o intensamente e perguntando-lhe depois:

- Gostas?

- Sim é… - disse ele ainda a recuperar o folgo do beijo intenso de Lindsay

- LINDO – Disse ela olhando envolta ainda abraçada a James.

- Ambos ficaram assim até a hora de voltarem para a sala comum, para a reunião de Quidditch.


	10. Velhas Brincadeiras

Velhas Brincadeiras

- Já estamos todos – Perguntou Inês após James e Lindsay entrarem

- Acho que sim – confirmou Ted – Vamos começar.

- Bem, como todos sabem este ano a nossa equipa levou um grande volta, temos 4 novos jogadores, e temos de treinar ainda mais não só para nós preparamos mas também porque este ano temos de vencer a taça de Quidditch, temos uma equipa fantástica e não suporto nem mais um ano ter os Slytherin como campeões! – Disse Inês – Eu, o Ted e o Justin já falamos um pouco sobre os horários dos treinos. Pensamos que podiam ficar para Terça às 18h, Quinta às 19h30, Sexta às 20h e 30 e Sábado às 10h, que acham?

- Por mim esta óptimo! – Disse Clarie.

- Sim, está bom – Disse Lindsay

- Outra coisa! – Disse Inês, visivelmente feliz por todos estarem de acordo com os horários! – Quem tem vassoura?

- Eu não tenho! – Disse Mia rapidamente – Mas pedi a minha mãe, ela deve-ma mandar ainda amanhã, é uma Speed 800.

- Sim está óptimo, Mia! – Disse Inês

- Eu também não tenho! – Disse Lindsay por fim

- Mas o Sirius ficou de ta mandar, certo? – Perguntou Inês

- Sim! Eu vou lá acima a seguir mandar-lhe uma carta a pedir! – Disse Lindsay

- Agora vou ter de escrever-vos na equipa e dizer a vassoura que cada um possui – Disse Inês – Clarie qual é a tua?

- É uma Fly Flast 2000

- A tua Ted!

- É uma Speed 801 – disse ele

- Justin? É igual a do Ted, certo, uma Speed 801 – perguntou-lhe Inês

- Sim, é

- James?

- É Uma Gold Speed – respondeu ele, e todos ficaram aficionado quando ele disse que tinha a nova vassoura, a mais rápida do mundo.

- O quê? Tu tens a Gold Speed - perguntou-lhe Mia e Justin

- Pronto, falamos disso depois – Disse Inês – É que tal continuar-mos? Sim!

- Tu também tens uma Gold Speed – Disse Ted

- Sim está bem, mas continuando… – Disse Inês, todos ficaram fascinados com o facto de terem dois jogadores com uma Gold Speed.

- Lindsay, não fazes ideia de qual é vassoura que vais ter, pois não? – Perguntou-lhe Inês

- Não, o meu pai disse que depois me mandava, caso fosse escolhida para a equipa!

- Bem, por hoje é tudo, e não se esqueçam que amanhã temos treino às 10h. – Disse Inês, quando se levantava.

Todos se foram deitar, pois amanhã começariam os treinos de Quidditch, mas ainda antes Lindsay enviou uma carta ao pai a contar a sua entrada para a equipa de Quidditch como Chaser.

*

- Venham depressa! – Disse Mia, acordando, Inês, Clarie e Lindsay.

- O que foi Mia? – Perguntou Inês - ainda são 8h da manhã

- Lindsay, Inês, estam lá fora os vossos pais! – Disse ela

- O quê? – Disse Lindsay rapidamente

- O que é que eu tenho a ver com isso – Perguntou Clarie ainda meio ensonada.

- Oh, nada, mas aproveitas e vens comigo tomar o pequeno almoço! – Disse Mia

- Há eles estam no salão nobre! – Disse Mia enquanto Inês e Lindsay se vestiam rapidamente.

Pouco tempo depois já Lindsay e Inês se encontravam a descer as escadas de acesso ao salão nobre, ambos envergavam o equipamento de Quidditch dos Gryffindor.

- Pai! Mãe! – Gritou Lindsay assim que entrava no salão nobre.

- Como estas? – Perguntou-lhe o pai – Recebia a tua carta ontem a noite, embora eu já soubesse que ias entrar!

- Já agora, como é que sabias? Sirius – Perguntou-lhe Lily

- Porque é minha filha e isso basta! – Respondeu lhe prontamente, mas nesse momento aproximou-se deles Severus Snape.

- Olá _Snivellus_! – Disse Sirius, enquanto James P. e Peter se ria a bandeiras despregas e Remus se esforçava para não fazer o mesmo!

- CALA-TE! – Gritou Snape enquanto tirava a varinha do manto ao mesmo tempo que Sirius, Remus, James e Peter.

- Estas em desvantagem – Disse-lhe James enquanto fazia um gesto com a varinha – Quatro para um, vamos dar cabo de ti!

- Eu dou cabo de vocês os quatro, seus arrogantes! – Gritava Snape

Todos os outros olhavam para eles, o castelo inteiro, todos os que se encontravam no salão nobre, alunos e professores, nesse momento a professora McGonagall disse:

- Chega, não vou permitir que vocês façam um duelo aqui, parece que não crescem!

Embora a professora McGonagall fala-se num tom alto, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter e Snape pareciam não a terem ouvido.

Todos os alunos ficaram fascinados com o duelo, e ouviam-se murmúrios,

- Eles vão ganhar, os quatro!

- Não sei, o Prof. Snape é muito bom em magia negra, pelo menos foi o que ouvi.

-…

Nesse momento, entra pelo salão nobre, Rose, Albus, Abby, Ted e James, que olham para aquilo com o ar mais fascinado possível, principalmente James, que se junta a Lindsay e Inês que ficaram sem reacção ao assistir aquilo.

- Boa, um duelo a serio! – Disse James, isto fez acordar Inês e Lindsay que ainda estavam em prefeito choque.

- Nunca pensei assistir, fantástico, é tal e qual como eles contam, ou ainda melhor!

De repente Sirius e James erguem a varinha e dizem:

- _Levicorpus!_

Nesse momento, Snape fica pendurado pelo tornozelo no ar, enquanto James P., Sirius e Peter se riam a bandeiras despregadas e guardavam as varinhas, e Remus desfazia o feitiços dos amigos, todo o salão se calou e olhou para aquela cena bastante divertida, James esforçava-se para não se rir, Inês e Lindsay estavam estáticas, enquanto Lily e Kate olhavam irritadas para James P., Remus, Sirius e Peter. Harry e Ron riam-se baixo, enquanto Sofia e Hermione olhavam para James e Sirius, que por fim disseram:

- Oh, já tinhas saudades, Snivellus! – Disse Sirius

- Sim, de estar de cabeça para baixo – Completou James P.

- Que bonito, sem duvidas – Disse sarcasticamente Lily

- Não passam os cinco de umas crianças mimadas, que não se sabem conter! – Disse desta levada Kate.

- Foi FANTASTICO – Disse James sem que se, apercebe-se de que falara alto

- James! – Disse Lindsay

- James, o quê? – Disse ele, virando-se para Lindsay

- Eu sei… que foi fantástico – Disse Sirius orgulhoso, perante o olhar reprovador de Kate.

- Nós conversamos mais tarde – Disse Kate para Sirius

- Sim, exactamente – Disse desta Lily, olhando para James P.

- Mas, agora, vamos embora, vocês não têm treino, eu quero ir ver – Disse James P.

- Sim, e já estamos em cima da hora! – Disse Inês, como se quisesse mudar de assunto rapidamente.

- Vamos! – Disse agora Ted

- Oh, já me ia esquecendo! – Disse Sirius – Toma Lindsay!

Sirius estendeu-lhe um embrulho que se via que era de uma vassoura, Lindsay possuo o embrulho em cima da mesa e abriu-a, era uma Golden Speed, todos olharam fascinados para a vassoura de Lindsay.

- Ia! Esqueci-me da vassoura lá em cima! No armário! Vou busca-la!

- Hey, James, traz a minha, também, por favor! – Pediu lhe Inês

- Ta bem! – Disse James enquanto se afastava.


	11. Treinos

Treinos

Todos estavam em volta do campo de Quidditch, enquanto toda a equipa estava montada nas vassouras, o treino correu muito bem, durou cerca de uma hora e meia, mas no fim todos pareciam estar satisfeitos em especial Inês, que passou o resto do dia a dizer que os Gryffindor tinham a melhor equipa de há muito tempo, e que iam ganhar o campeonato.

Todos almoçaram em Hogwarts, durante todo o almoço, Snape olhou para Sirius e para James P. com um olhar carregado de fúria, era, segundo James, um olhar pior que a dum balisio.

O almoço foi muito divertido apesar de tudo, James continuava fascinado com o duelo da manhã, e queria a viva força experimentar o feitiço que tinham lançado a Snape, embora Remus e Lily lhe passassem o tempo tudo a dizer:

- E perigoso, e irresponsável além disso não se deve andar por ai com uma varinha na mão a lançar feitiços, entendeste James! – disse Lily, pela quadragésima vez!

- Mas, avó… é tão fixe! – Disse lhe James

- James é perigoso – Disse Remus

- Mas o tio andou por ai a faze-lo, quando tinha a minha idade! Não é? – Disse James sarcasticamente.

- Eu, … - Disse Remus tentando arranjar uma resposta rapidamente!

- Ai sim, pai, não sabia – Disse Ted com uma voz bastante alegre.

- Ted Lupin, mas nem penses que … - Disse Remus – Eu não…

- Eu não tenho por hábito andar por ai a por pessoas de cabeça para baixo, principalmente os Slytherin.

A noite, os mais velhos foram para casa, embora a partida dos pais deixa-se de novo Lindsay extremamente triste, Lindsay descobriu algo demasiado curioso, um pedaço de pergaminho velho que se escrevia por si só…


	12. Recordações & Amor

Recordações, Amor e Lembranças

- Vejam o que encontrei – Disse Lindsay entusiasticamente, estendendo a James e Inês um pedaço de pergaminho velho.

- Pois Lindsay, eu sei o que é um pergaminho, não sabia era que ficavas tão feliz por ver pergaminho! – Respondeu James meio divertido, meio confuso – Mas Pronto!

- Não é nada disso seu estúpido! – Disse ela - Olha com atenção e toca-lhe com a varinha!

James olhou atentamente e mesmo sentindo-se um prefeito idiota tirou a varinha do manto e tocou com ela no mapa que escreveu, algumas letras mas não o suficiente para James ler algo!

- O que é isto!!? – perguntou ele, mas para seu espanto não foi Lindsay quem respondeu, mas sim Inês

- Isto! Como tu lhe chamas é também conhecido com o Mapa Salteador!

- Exactamente! – Respondeu agora Lindsay – E foi criado pelo o meu pai, pelo Tio Remus, pelo Tio Peter e pelo teu avó, James Potter.

- Mapa do Salteador?? Criado por eles? Moony, Prongs, Padfoot e Wormtail?? Importam-se de ser mais especificas!

- Oh esta bem! – Respondeu Inês

Ambas lhe contaram o que sabiam, das histórias e das conversas que tinham ouvido quando eram mais pequenas, por fim James disse:

- Fantástico, melhor Brilhante!

- Sim, é de facto um objecto muito útil, mas se cai nas mãos erradas é muito perigoso – Concluiu Inês.

- Com o manto da Invisibilidade e com o mapa, torna mo nos indetectáveis, podemos fazer buscas pelo castelo a noite e ir finalmente a Floresta Proibida! – Disse James entusiasticamente, como se não ouvisse o que Inês tinham estado a dizer.

- Não vamos coisíssima nenhuma a Floresta Proibida e também não vamos andar pelo castelo à noite! – Disse Inês de modo austero

- Bem, quanto a Floresta Proibida estou de acordo com a Inês, mas quanto as expedições pelo castelo, até acho divertido, e Inês nem digas que não é, temos o mapa, podíamos fazer uso dele! Não achas? – Arriscou Lindsay

- Não!! – Disse Inês – Por Favor Lindsay, tu também!

- Vá lá – Disse Lindsay – Vai ser divertido!

- Esta bem, as expedições, pronto, as a floresta proibida, NÃO!

- Deviam falar com o tio Peter, ele é capaz de nos explicar como isso funciona! – Disse James

- Oh, isso não é preciso! E muito simples de usar. Olha – Disse Lindsay, apontando à varinha ao pedaço de pergaminho e disse:

- _Juro solenemente que vou fazer asneiras_

E para espanto de James, começou a aparecer no mapa a seguinte frase:

_Mr. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot e Prongs _

_Fornecedores de apoio aos autores de transgressões mágicas, _

_Têm o prazer de apresentar_

_O MAPA DO SALTEADOR_

- _Iniciar transgressão_ – Disse agora Inês

- Uau! – disse James entusiasmado! abrindo o mapa, começou a escrever-se todo o castelo em apareciam pequenos pontos, na sala comum dos Gryffindor apareciam pelos menos três pontos com os seguintes nomes, _Lindsay Black, James Potter _e_ Inês Potter_.

- Vês, somos nós – continuou James no mesmo tom entusiástico

- Claro que somos nós! – Confirmou Lindsay quem é queria que fosse!

- Olha esta ali o Albus – Disse James – Apontando para um pontos, que vinha a entrar para a sala comum

- Vamos apagar isto, depressa! - Diz Inês, e aponta a varinha ao mapa dizendo – _Fim da transgressão_

- Olá Al – Disse Lindsay

-Olá! – Disse Albus – vocês estam bem?

- Sim óptimos porquê? – Perguntou lhe ela

- Por nada é só que, parecem estar a esconder algo!!

- Nada, não estamos a esconder nada – Disse Inês com um ar comprometido

- De certeza? – Pergunta Albus cada vez mais curioso

- Oh, cabeça de bolha! Não estamos a esconder nada e mesmo se estivesse mos não tinhas nada a ver com isso, percebeste?!! – Disse James enquanto se ria – És muito novinho para ouvires as nossas conversas, portanto, desaparece daqui!

- James não fales assim ele é teu irmão! – Disse Lindsay

- E então, isso não lhe dá direito de se meter onde não é chamado! – respondeu lhe James

- Oh, Lindsay deixa estar, eu vou me embora – Disse Albus afastando-se e saindo da sala comum.

- Era escusado! – Disse lhe ela – Coitado!

- Não havia outra maneira! – Disse James – A não ser que queres que ele saiba do mapa e do manto!

- Pronto está bem, mas não voltes a falar assim com ele, ok?

- Sim, eu para a proxima chamou lhe Albuzinho! Esta melhor? – Brincou James

- JAMES!! – Disse Lindsay

- Estava a brincar – Disse lhe ele

- Bem eu vou a biblioteca, tenho uma coisa para procurar – Disse Inês

- Tu e a Biblioteca, a Biblioteca e tu não sei porque não te casas com a biblioteca, acho que iriam ter uma vida longa e feliz! – Disse James com um ar falsamente serio!

- Pois é James, e eu não sei porque é que estas com Lindsay e não com a tua estupidez e idiotice! – Respondeu lhe ela – A Lindsay devia receber o prémio Nobel da paciência!

- Ah??? – Disse James estupefacto com a resposta bastante pronta de Inês, que se mais uma palavra disse:

- Encontramo-nos aqui as 11h da noite, ok?

- Sim – Respondeu Lindsay enquanto Inês se ia embora!

- E ainda dizem que eu sou como o meu avô, então ela? – Disse James a Lindsay, que se tinha agora sentado no seu colo.

- Ninguém te mandou dizer aquilo! – Disse Lindsay calmamente

- Esta bem – Disse James – Não esta aqui mais ninguém pois não?

- Não, porque é que perguntas?

- Não sei! Mas estou cheio de saudades de estar sozinho contigo! – Disse James e para seu contentamento Lindsay beijou, num beijo longo e quente, James pousou a mão sobre o cabelo dela e sentiu o cheiro do seu perfume que lhe lembrava a primavera doce e fresca, o beijo aqueceu James intensamente, instalou-se entre eles um calor imenso, com se tivessem acabado de beber uísque de fogo, Lindsay era para James uma das melhores coisas que lhe tinha acontecido.

- Que foi James? – Perguntou lhe Lindsay depois do beijo

- Nada é só que! – Disse James com um ar verdadeiramente deslumbrado – És a melhor coisa da minha vida, sabias?

Lindsay sorriu, num sorriso verdadeiramente feliz e único e disse:

- Ainda bem! Tu também és uma das melhores coisas que já me aconteceu!

- Sabes desde de quando é que comecei a gostar de ti? – Perguntou lhe James

- Não, mas calculo que a Inês sempre soube de tudo! – Disse lhe ela

- Foi para ai quando tinhas mos 7 anos! – Disse ele – Lembrou que estávamos a brincar aos feiticeiros e usávamos paus a fazer de varinhas!

- Se lembro, eu e a Inês passávamos a vida a imaginar Dementores e fazíamos Patronus imaginários e tu eras o príncipe da Inês, ela era a única que fazia de princesa, eu e a Abby não queriamos, porque achavamos que tu eras demasiado, bem tu sabes… presunçoso.

- Presunçoso, eu…

- Bem, a Rose tinha tanta vergonha, quando tu davas um beijo na cara da Inês, que se fosse ela desmaiava de verdade… - Disse Lindsay a rir-se

- Mas lembraste num vez em que a Inês estava doente, e foste tu que fizeste de princesa? - Disse James interrompendo-a.

- Sim, porquê? – Perguntou Lindsay curiosa e com um sorriso

- Porque foi há ai que eu percebi que gostava de ti, quando te dei um beijo na cara, senti-me tão envergonhado, que inventei que queria…

- Ir ver como estava a Inês, nunca te vi tão preocupado com ela, como nesse dia, passaste lá o resto da tarde!

- Bem foi ai que percebi que gostava de ti e foi ver como estava a Inês, mas ela percebeu logo tudo e foi ela que me deu sempre força e me encorajou a conquistar-te, mas depois, lembras-te tornamo-nos inseparável com amigos os três, mas eu nunca deixei de gostar de ti, e o ano passado foi como se aquilo que sentia por ti se reforçasse a cada dia que te via e quando o ano passado te magoas-te eu fiquei sem reacção e só a ideia de te perder deu-me a volta a cabeça e percebi que tinha de lutar por ti, fosse como fosse, tinha de te dizer que gostava de ti.

- Não sabia! Bem quer dizer nunca pensei que gostasses de mim a tanto tempo, quer dizer só comecei a gostar de ti o ano passado, mas pensei que não passava de um atracção física, mas este ano quando a Rose começou a gostar de ti e a fazer tudo para te conquistar, eu perdi a cabeça, estava lhe com um ódio, nem te passa, e nos até éramos

amigas, a serio, se não fosse a Inês eu nunca me tinha controlado tanto – Respondeu Lindsay enquanto se ria.

- Tu, fora de controlo, a menina Black, a menina mais delicada e bem-educada do mundo, fora do controlo! Impossível! – Disse James imitando um tom que fazia lembrar Percy Weasley.

- Mas eu não sou assim, porque se fosse nunca teria entrado em metade das aventuras que entrei, caso não saibas! – Disse Lindsay

- Pois estamos aqui a conversar, e ainda não aproveitamos nada do nosso tempo – Disse James – Sozinhos!

- Pois não! – Disse Lindsay enquanto ela e James se beijavam ardentemente, mas para grande infelicidade de ambos Ted e Inês chegaram nesse preciso momento carregados de livros e a falar sobre a reunião da Ordem a que tinham assistido no natal!

- Desculpem lá interromper-vos, pombinhos, mas é que se querem estar sozinho ponham não sei, um aviso lá fora de género.

"_Não interromper estamos feitos enguias viscosas"_

_Assinado:_

_James Potter e Lindsay Black_


	13. Novos Sentimentos

- Quem acham? – Disse Ted a rir-se a bandeiras despregadas enquanto Inês continha o riso, embora isso lhe fosse quase impossível, mas Lindsay levanta-se muito calmamente do colo de James e diz a Ted.

-Muito engraçado! Sim, não tenho qualquer tipo de dúvida em relação a isso, mas sabes eu pelo menos tenho namorado e experiência, já de ti não se pode esperar o mesmo, pois eu nunca te vi com nenhuma namorada, ou será que estou enganada? – Disse Lindsay com um sorriso trocista no rosto – Pois muito bem! Já agora podes dizer ao meu pai, que se me quer controlar é melhor escolher outra pessoa é que dás muito nas vistas! Agora com licença – Disse Lindsay muito senhora de si, deixando Ted sem resposta e sem reacção, James e Inês olhavam um para o outro com um ar atónico e olhavam também para Lindsay com um ar mais surpreso possível, enquanto ela se dirigia para os dormitórios, após alguns segundos desde da entrada de Lindsay, Ted diz ainda com cara de parvo:

- Eu tenho experiência, muita experiência com raparigas, não é? – Perguntou ele a James e Inês, apesar de ambos perceberem que era uma pergunta retórica, Inês respondeu embaraçada:

- Pois, esta bem eu vou ter com ela! Adeus – Disse ela tão embaraçada quanto é possível.

- Eu vou Biblioteca – Disse Ted, parecendo voltar a si – Adeus James

- E lá se vai o meu tempo a sós com a Lindsay – Suspirou James tristemente.

*

Eram quase 11 horas da noite e Lindsay, Abby e Inês acabavam de entrar vestidas com a roupa de dormir, Lindsay vinha com uma camisa de dormir curtinha rosa e azul que fez James a arregalar os olhos e quase cair da puf, Ted olhou também para Inês, e disse em voz para si próprio num voz inaudível.

- Linda…

Inês trazia uma camisa tão curta como a da Lindsay, era verde e fazia sobressair os olhos que ela tinha herdado de Lily, verdes vivos, Ted olhou fixamente para Inês sem se conseguir controlar, foi preciso Abby lhe dar um empurram sem que ninguém reparasse e dizer lhe:

- Vê-se te controlas!

- Há…ok – Disse ele embaraçado

- Bem, agora temos de discutir tudo isto, a ordem e também tudo o que anda a acontecer, e agora isto – Disse ele, James estendeu a Ted o mapa salteador, e perguntou-lhe: - Sabes o que é?

- Sim, sei é o mapa Salteador, mas como é que arranjaste isto!

- Foi eu – Disse Lindsay calmamente – Encontrei-o no gabinete do Fitch

- Bem, isto é fantástico… pensei que e o tinham perdido, eles…

- Pois está bem – disse Abby – Mas se isto cai em mãos erradas…

- Não vai cair, agora, já podemos, sair do castelo sem dar nas vistas

- Oh esta bem mas agora é melhor nos irmos deitar – Disse Inês

- Sim, boa noite! – Disse Lindsay, enquanto beijava James e anuía aos outros!

- Boa Noite…


	14. Mapa dos Marotos

- Bem-vindos meninos… que tal foram as feriam? – Perguntou lhe o professor de defesa contra magia negra, era um homem alto, usava um manto roxo e tinha umas orelhas bastante avultadas, e que segundo Abby eram com as dos duendes, mas em ponto grande.

Todos disseram bom-dia, e então ele disse:

- Bem as aulas práticas vão começar hoje espero que tenham vim preparados, hoje vamos estudar Dementors e tentar enfrentar Dementors "falsos" ou seja Sem-formas, perceberam tudo!

- Sim – disse Lindsay entusiasmada

- Sim! Porque nós e os Dementors já somos tu cá tu lá… - Disse James com um sorriso sarcástico

- Muito engraçado, Mr. Potter – Disse o professor – Isso explica a sua fascinante queda para problemas e aventuras perigosas – Disse ele desta vez olhando não só para James, mas para Inês e Lindsay que olharam rapidamente para a mesa onde tinham os livros abertos.

- Bem agora, alguém sabe o que são Dementors?

Inês levantou rapidamente mão e disse:

-Dementors são criaturas horrorosas, absorvem toda a felicidade e as boas recordações de uma pessoa, são conseguem perceber o que é certo ou errado, não sabem perdoar ou entender, apenas lhe interessa sugar a felicidade e os sentimentos bons, são os guardas da prisão de Azkaban.

- Muito bem, Miss Potter, 10 pontos para os Gryffindor – Disse o professor – Agora alguém sabe qual é o único encantamento que é capaz de parar os Dementors?

- Eu, sei – Disse Lindsay, pondo a mão a no ar – é o encantamento de Patronos

- Já agora sabe com funciona o encantamento, Miss Black?

- Sim, sei – Disse Lindsay muito segura – Este encantamento adquire a forma de um animal, não há por norma Patronos iguais, com excepção de quando há sentimentos muito fortes entre duas pessoas, Mas o patrono funciona com um escudo que afasta os Dementors, é uma força positiva, mas para os invocar é preciso lembramo-nos de uma recordação forte e positiva.

- Correcto – Disse ele – Embora duvide que alguém o consegui executar nesta turma.

- Professor – Disse Inês e Lindsay – Por acaso até há…

- Miss Black e Miss Potter, Não estão a insinuar por acaso…- Disse o professor com um ar mais espantado possível.

- Eu, o James, a Inês e a Abby conseguimos! – Disse Lindsay

- Podemos mostrar professor – Disse Inês entusiasticamente – Por favor, deixo nos tentar.

- Muito Bem, quem quer tentar faça aqui uma fila – Disse o professor com um ar de que não acreditava nisso - a menina pode se a primeira – Disse ele a Lindsay

Lindsay aproxima-se do professor tira a varinha do manto e pronuncia numa voz alta:

- _Expecto Patronus._

E para espanto de todos e perante os olhar fascinados do professor, uma luz prateada imergiu da ponta da varinha de Lindsay, e aos poucos de origem a uma grande cão, que correu por toda a sala até se desvanecer.

- Todos ficaram sem palavras até que o professor disse:

- Impossível… Muito bem, Brilhante, 50 pontos para os Gryffindor, Miss Potter agora a menina – Disse ele numa voz incrédula, como se espera-se que mais ninguém consegue-se.

Mas também Inês fez imergir da varinha uma corça prateada, James um veado e por fim Abby uma borboleta.

- Único, Brilhante, devem ser os primeiros a conseguir com 14 anos um Patronos, e com forma definida, ora 50 pontos para cada um dos Potter, o que dá 150 pontos.

- Toda a turma se levantou e bateu palma não só pelos fantásticos Patronos mas também pelo 200 pontos que tinham acabado ganhar para os Gryffindor

Ao almoço, já todo o castelo sabia do fantástico feito de James, da Lindsay, da Inês e da Abby, Lindsay disse em voz alta:

- Sabes o que eu acho, devíamos treinar mais vezes feitiços, que nós possam ajudar a combater Voldemort.

- Tenho uma ideia, e se cria-se mos um clube onde treinasse mos feitiços contra magia negra. – Disse Inês

- Como a ED? – Perguntou James

- Brilhante James, és um génio! – Disse Lindsay e Abby

- Sim, é perfeito – Disse Inês

- Sou…pois sou um génio, mas já agora que vamos fazer! – Disse James um pouco confuso

- Vamos Recriar o ED

- O Exercito do Dumbledor… Recriar…???? – Disse James incrédulo

- Sim falamos com pessoas que quisessem entrar e depois era só fazer reuniões onde pudéssemos treinar os feitiços, que acham!? – Perguntou lhes Lindsay entusiasmada.

- Boa – Responderam ambos em coro


	15. ED de volta

Tinha passado uma semana, desde aquela conversa que tiveram sobre o ED, e desde de ai que todos passassem o tempo na biblioteca a recolher vários livros de feitiços de defesa contra magia negra embora James detesta-se estar lá, achando uma perfeita perda de tempo estar com o nariz enfiado nos livros.

- Vamos embora, por favor – Dizia James, ao fim de 5 minutos de terem entrado para a biblioteca

- James acabamos de entrar – Dizia lhe Lindsay começando a tirar livros para mesa onde James estava sentado ao lado de Ted – Olha lê este, e procura feitiços interessantes.

- Olhem, encontrei as três maldições imperdoáveis, Imperio, Cruciatus e Avada Kedrava.

Temos de treinar a Imperio, e quanto as outra, o melhor é nem pensar mos nelas.

- Mas Inês, eles vão usa-las contra nós – Disse Ted

- Sim, o melhor é ver-mos e podem os treina-los em aranhas!

- Mas estamos a falar da maldição da morte e da maldição que inflige mais dores possíveis, estas maldições mataram imensa gente! – Disse Abby contrariada

- Mas, por isso mesmo se não as conhecermos vai ser mais difícil para-la, não achas? – Contrapôs Lindsay – É preciso!

- Esta bem, mas só as treinamos lá para o fim… - Disse Inês, embora contrariada

- Ok – Disse Lindsay

- Bem, agora podemos nos ir embora – Perguntou de novo James desesperado

- NÃO! – Disseram em coro Lindsay, Inês e Abby

Passado 2 horas lá saíram da biblioteca com James sempre a resmungar de que para a proxima trazia uma almofada para dormir, pois os livros eram muito duros.

- Quando é que passamos a parte prática! – Perguntou James

- Por falar nisso, estava a pensar se podia ser para a semana – Disse Inês para grande alívio de James.

- Isso significa que ADEUS BIBLIOTECA!!!!!!!!!! – Disse James felicíssimo – certo?

- Não – Disse Lindsay convicta

- Mas… - Disse James confuso

- Vamos sempre precisar de ver feitiços!

- Já agora quantas pessoas é que se escreveram, para as reuniões? – Perguntou Abby

- Para ai umas 20! – Respondeu Inês – Espera ai, eu tenho aqui a lista, Vê!

_Exercito do Dumbledore_

_Membros:_

_James Potter - Gryffindor_

_Lindsay Black - Gryffindor_

_Inês Potter Wood – Gryffindor_

_Abby Potter Wood - Gryffindor_

_Ted Lupin - Gryffindor_

_Mia Boxer – Gryffindor _

_Rose Weasley - Gryffindor_

_Albus Potter - Gryffindor_

_Claire O'Canny - Gryffindor_

_Justin Kirin - Gryffindor_

_Hanna Philips - Ravenclaw_

_Charles Kingston – Ravenclaw_

_Hector Kingston – Ravenclaw_

_Filipa Ander - Ravenclaw_

_Joanna Clawed – Huffelpuff_

_Susan Abbot – Huffelpuff_

_John Abbot – Huffelpuff_

_William Krum – Huffelpuff_

_Victor Honnal – Huffelpuff_

_Scorpius Malfoy – Slytherin_

- O quê? – Perguntou James - Eu não fico ao pé do Malfoy nem que me paguem…

- James, todos tem direito a protegerem-se do Voldemort – Disse Inês – E a Rose pediu…

- Não, me interessa se a Rose namora com ele, se ele vai eu não vou – Disse James convicto enquanto se afastava do grupo, seguido de Lindsay, que pedia para ele esperar por ela.

Passadas algumas horas, Lindsay e James voltaram para ao pé dos amigos, e Lindsay anunciou:

- O James concordou com a entrada do Scorpius para o ED!

- Mas se ele se arma em esperto eu juro que ele fica sem os ossinhos e reduzido a pó!

- JAMES!

- Ainda bem que concordas – Disse Rose, que acabará de aparecer por de trás de Lindsay e James.

James dirigiu a Rose um olhar de raiva e de fúria, mas ela continuou calmamente:

- Quando é a primeira reunião?

- É sábado à tarde! Encontramo-nos às 14 horas, podes dizer ao Scorpius! – Perguntou lhe Abby

- Sim, eu digo-lhe – Respondeu Rose, no momento em que Albus se juntava ao grupo e disse-lhe com um sorriso sarcástico:

- Sim, podes ir avisar um futuro devorador da morte que vai treinar feitiços para destruir Voldemort.

- Estúpido! – Disse Rose enquanto se afastava para a mesa dos Slytherin, para falar com Scorpius.

- Boa Al! – Disse lhe o irmão – Nunca me senti tão parecido contigo!

- Ah! Ah! – Disse Albus.

- Jantas connosco, Al? – Perguntou lhe Lindsay.

- Sim, pode ser! – Respondeu Albus enquanto se sentava ao lado de Abby.


End file.
